For The Better
by Kyoru-KiTTy-ArTist
Summary: It's late, It's raining, and Kyo is just feeling miserable. Tohru said she'd be home, but she hasn't returned. What could happen when Kyo goes out to look for her and he finds her unconsious and bloody? Kyoru!
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story. it's not going to be a oneshot. I'm thinking about 3 chapters in this one.

Disclaimer: Iwant toown Fruits Basket, but we can't have everything!

For the Better…

The rain was coming down hard on that night, and Kyo was feeling even more groggily than when he does on any usual rainy day. _"Somethin's gonna happen,"_ He thought to himself, _"I can feel it."_ He slouched as he sat on his bed, watching the rain hit his window. He hated bad weather. There was this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that could only mean trouble. He knew what it was, but he just couldn't remember.

"Kyo!" an annoying voice arose from outside his door.

"Go away Shigure!" Kyo hissed. "I'm in no mood for this!"

"Just a quick question," Shigure opened the door slightly. "Do you know when Tohru said she'd be coming back from the store?"

Then it hit him. Tohru had said she'd be back an hour ago. Kyo leaped off his bed and ran out of his room, nearly pushing Shigure over. Shigure just stood there blankly. "He'll find her!" Shigure smiled and walked back to his study.

Kyo crashed into Yuki who was just coming home. "Baka Neko! Where do you think you're going? Where's Honda-san?"

Kyo didn't have time to answer and left Yuki to pick up his things himself. Yuki cursed under his breath at the cat.

"Tohru!" Kyo was soaked, sprinting down the sidewalk. His eyes searched every moving thing in their vision, hoping they would see Tohru. "I'll kill myself if I never find her!" Kyo thought. "Toh…Gah!" Kyo tripped and tumbled over. He scraped his knees and his left one was bleeding badly, from some glass on the path. Kyo ripped some wet cloth off his sleeve and wrapped it around his wound tight. "Shi!" Kyo cursed in pain. He just had to find Tohru though! He couldn't give up now. She could be lost, cold, wet, or sick! Images flew to Kyo's mind of Tohru sitting by a tree, too weak to get up, arms wrapped around her to try and make herself warm.

Kyo stood up slowly, despite the dreadful pain spreading throughout his knee and tried to think about where she could have gone. His eyes grew wide and he turned his head towards the forest, remembering that going through there was an easier way to get home, avoiding all the cars by the sidewalk. The forest led to the back of the house. If you knew where to go you could get back to the house in five minutes. But that was it. If you knew where to go. In the rain and trees and brushes and stuff, Tohru wouldn't be able to find the house. She could only get herself lost. "Please…no! Baka! Baka Tohru!" Kyo screamed to no one. He couldn't believe she could be so stupid. He ran towards the mass of trees and into the bushes. He just had to find her.

Kyo was out of breath and the cloth on his knee had now obtained a dark red color. "Come on, Tohru. Where are you?" He kept wandering, looking everywhere for her. He thought hopefully, _"She's probably back at home cooking dinner. I probably missed her and ran past her so fast she didn't know it was me. Maybe she's been through the forest already and she made her way back. Yea, that's it. She back at home, nice and dry, safe and sound."_

But, as he feared, he was wrong. "Tohru!" He saw her lying on the ground, plastic bags scattered around her, and a huge gash on her leg. Her hair was reddish at the back of her head and her face was cut from fallen branches lying around her.

Kyo ran over to her. Inspecting her injuries, he was looking for some reason why she had fallen. And he saw it. A tree must have fallen and clonked her on the head hard, since there was a huge tree branch lying a few feet away. The only thing he could do was pick her up carefully and let her rest in his arms. As he shifted her weight to both arms, he heard her moan softly. "Please, Tohru. Please…just be alright. I'll never forgive myself…I can't…I can't live without you Tohru!" He whispered in her ear. He started to run towards the house. He could still get a glimpse of it a long distance away, but at least he saw the familiar roof.

Kyo felt himself getting even weaker as he ran. He was almost there and he couldn't give up now. Tohru needed some care, and fast. Nothing good could have come out of shortening the trip home. So he had to keep running, despite his lack of energy slowly seeping from his body. He could barely see straight and he heard nothing, nothing but the sound of his heartbeat, thumping slower and slower. "Not…now…" he panted through clenched teeth.

When he reached the house, he kicked the door opened, and trudged through the kitchen. His shoes left deep, wet, soppy marks on the living room carpet. Kyo didn't even bother to try to make it up the stairs.

He heard Yuki's voice from no where. "Kyo, you baka! What did you do to her?" His voice was full of fury. Kyo turned around to look at him. His face was emotionless, but his eyes showed neither guilt nor anger. Yuki almost backed away at the sight of Kyo, blood practically soaking one of his legs, small cuts on his arms from running through the bushes and branches, and his face mud covered and bruised. Kyo just stood there, panting, looking at Yuki, and not having enough energy to turn around to place Tohru on the couch.

Tohru stirred in his arms and slowly opened her eyes. Kyo turned his face towards her, feeling tears come to his eyes to see her alive. She had no more energy than he had. "Kyo…wha…aah!" she whispered, but then gasped as she fell down onto the couch, out of Kyo's arms. Kyo had collapsed roughly on the floor next to her. His world had gone black as soon as she had said his name.

Chapter 1 done. Review and tell me what you think. review and I'll finish posting.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter...I'm fast, right? thanks to those who reviewed. i'm just happy i get some!

Kyo opened his eyes, and he squinted as he blinked into the sunlight. He was in his room, bandages on his face and arms, and his leg was wrapped up in white bindings. He sat up quickly in his bed, with the first thing in his mind being, _"Is Tohru alright?"_

He uncovered himself and stood up out of bed. The pain in his knee still remained, but he didn't care. He just had to see her. He just had to see Tohru. He ran out of his room, but was stopped by Hatori in the hall.

"Kyo, you shouldn't be out of bed. You have to go back and rest for now," Hatori explained, impassive.

"I gotta see Tohru! I just gotta!" Kyo practically whined to Hatori, and almost whimpered. "Then I'll go back to bed," he quickly added.

Hatori sighed, "Alright you can go see her. She'll probably be happy to see you."

Kyo ran past him down the hall. He stood outside Tohru's door, afraid to open it. His only real fear was that the rat was in there…probably leaking the room with his perfection. Kyo grunted in disgust. He forgot about Yuki and opened the door leisurely. He peeked in, and thankfully, Yuki wasn't in there. He had worried himself for nothing. But Tohru did see him.

"Kyo…is that you?" her voice was just above a whisper. She was sitting up in her bed, bandages covering her face and arms too. She also had this cloth wrapped around her head, tightly; some of it trickled with some blood in the back.

"Y-yea," he stammered, opening the door fully. He limped into her bright room and leaned against the wall.

"Oh, Kyo! Come sit on my bed, if you want to…with me…" She smiled at him, letting a small blush arise on her cheeks. She patted a spot on the bed next to her. He limped over to her awkwardly, a small cherry blush on his cheeks, and flopped down on her bed. Kyo was about to open his mouth to ask her why she had gone through the forest and had done something stupid, even though he knew it wouldn't sound the same when he said it aloud, but Tohru interrupted him.

"Kyo, I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have been out there, in the forest, all alone. I don't want you to worry for me any more. I just wish I could be more responsible, and I just want you to trust me that I'll do a good job." Tohru hung her head, feeling tears prick her eyes. One reluctantly slid down her cheek. She felt so pathetic for getting herself in trouble and putting herself and Kyo in danger.

Tohru felt a hand wipe her tears away off her cheeks. She looked up into those dreamy, crimson red eyes. Those eyes that shone like fire, and yet led to the opening of a soul. A very lonely soul. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I…I can always trust you…it's okay. Don't put yourself down…especially because of me. I'm just glad you're alright. I'm not worth getting so upset over." Kyo looked downward, seeming like he wasn't even worthy enough to look into her beautiful eyes.

"No! No, Kyo! Of course, you're worth it! You mean everything to…I mean…you're a very important person Kyo. You're going to make someone feel so happy to have ever met you. _Like me_. A-and they're going to treasure every moment spent with you. _I would_. Because you're worth it, Kyo, because you're…you're just so…_perfect, amazing, the most handsome thing I've ever seen; I could go on and on._ You're…wonderful." Tohru managed to stutter. Her mind was taking over and she just couldn't get the right words out. Her cheeks were tinted in a rosy color.

Kyo blushed and turned his head quickly away. "I'm…I'm just glad you're okay. You scared me last night. I thought I lost you there for a second…and then you woke up…and that was all I needed…just knowing that you were fine, I could have fallen down dead."

"Kyo! Don't talk like that!" She smacked him on his arm, harder than expected. He cringed in pain and his other hand flew to the arm to rub it. She had slapped on one of his wounds and the skin had turned a bright red. "Ohmigod! Kyo, I'm sorry! I didn't mean…" she placed her delicate hand gently on his arm on the spot she had hit. Kyo shivered by her touch. He cupped his hand around hers, and gently squeezed it, letting her know silently that it was okay. He smiled at her and she got butterflies in her stomach. _So this is what love feels like…_

_So this is love…something I could only dream to feel._ "I'd better get back to bed. I promised Hatori that after I had seen you, I'd go back to bed." Kyo got up.

"B-b-but, Kyo! Can't you stay…please?" Tohru pleaded. "I don't want you to go! Please…you can lay here with me…and rest here!" She blushed again.

Kyo stopped walking out of the doorway and turned to face her. He knew his cheeks had turned beet red from blushing, since they felt on fire. "I can't believe I'm going to do this…" he ran his fingers through his orange tresses.

He hobbled back over to the bed and lay down next to Tohru. He closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the girl of his dreams, especially while lying on her bed with her. Then, he felt something tickle on the top of his head. His eyes snapped open. Tohru was smiling next to him, eyes half-closed, playing with some of the locks of his hair.

"Thank you, Kyo…" she whispered softly. Her hand ran slowly down his head, to his neck, and then to his shoulder. Kyo shivered. "Kyo, are you cold?" she felt his forehead. "Are you coming down with something?"

"No." Kyo took her hand from his forehead and held it in his. "I'm okay."

"Kyo, I…I don't know what I would have done…if you weren't there…to rescue me! I'll always know that if I ever fall, you'll be there to catch me," Tohru smiled again and sighed. Her head sagged and fell deeper into the pillow. Kyo shook her shoulder and her eyes automatically opened. "Huh?"

"I'm…sorry. I didn't want you to fall asleep. I…I have to tell you something," Kyo pulled his hand away quickly and looked guilty.

"Hm?" Tohru propped her head up with her hand, leaning on her elbow. She blinked, as if remembering something.

"Okay," Kyo swallowed hard.

Cliffhanger! Review and i'll get the last chapter in faster!


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter...it's a short story I know! I'll have other stories posted soon!I just hope you liked For the Better! Read and review please!

Tohru could feel his warm breath on her face. He leaned in closer to her, and his lips met hers. Tohru leaned in and kissed him back. When they parted, Kyo told her softly, "Tohru…I love you."

"I love you too, Kyo," Tohru sighed and kissed him again. They wanted so bad to wrap their arms around each other. "I would do anything for you, Kyo. I…would die for you."

"Don't say such things! It's not worth it," he kissed her again. She sighed.

"But, I would…Kyo, I want us to stay together…I don't want you to ever leave me…"

"Tohru I'm not going anywhere…I'd give up a thousand lifetimes better than the one I had…and I'd give them all up for you. I love you so much!"

"Kyo, I can't live without you. I love you Kyo, more than anything…I always wanted…from the very beginning…to be your friend. Now I don't want to be your friend…I want to be something more. I want to try and break the curse! Kyo, I just have to! I have to break it! I'd sacrifice what ever it takes, Kyo…to break the curse…and to make you happy."

"Tohru, you…the only way you can make me happy…is to stay with me…forever!"

"Then…Kyo, I will stay…I love you, Kyo…cat of the Zodiac!"

"Tohru…I'm sorry…but I…just need to…" he broke another kiss and embraced Tohru in his arms.

Their world spun around and around and a wind coming from nowhere blew through their clothes and hair. They felt as if they had been lifted off the bed and they were spinning in mid-air. They held each other close and closed their eyes. Kyo's bracelet broke, and beads scattered around them in the air. Tohru clung onto Kyo for dear life and Kyo watched his beads circle around his head.

Somewhere in the house, not knowing what the heck was going on upstairs, Yuki and Shigure were eating lunch. "Gah!" Yuki picked his hand up to his head in pain. He passed out right there at the table.

"Yuki, what…happened?" Shigure collapsed next to him. A small eerie glow arose from their bodies. From Shigure's body, a brown glow appeared and from Yuki's, a blue.

Back upstairs, they were still spinning and Kyo's eyes widened. A pain shot through his head, but he didn't dare let go of Tohru, afraid of what could have happened. An unnatural glow arose out of his body, the color of ginger.

Tohru called up to him, "Kyo, what's happening?" But he gave no response. He looked as if he were in a trance. His eyes were wide, and his grip around her was coming loose. She just clung on tighter. "Kyo!" She screamed to him, trying to get through to him. "Kyo!"

The world around them began to blur and became a foggy white. A bright light flashed around them and in an instant…everything stopped. The two fell back onto the bed, still in each other's arms. The beads dispersed on the bed around them. Everything around them was as if nothing had happened. Everything was quiet, and the sunlight shone through the window. Shadows were cast amongst the floor and the two lay in silence. Kyo's eyes were no longer open, but his arms were wrapped loosely around Tohru's waist. Tohru was speechless and was too frightened to move. Her eyes were wide, like big round pearls, and she took small, quick breaths.

After a few moments of silence, Tohru lifted her chin and touched Kyo's cheek, trying to motion him awake. His burgundy eyes opened. He breathed in deeply, and looked down to Tohru lying against his chest securely, to gaze into her big sapphire eyes.

"It's gone……" Kyo said at last.

"W-what is?" Tohru inquired, still startled.

"T-that feeling…that used to always be there…the cursed feeling I've always used to feel. But…but now it's gone!" Kyo squeezed Tohru tighter. "The curse! T-the curse is…gone!" Tears started forming in his eyes.

Tohru's eyes were also watering. "Kyo…I told you!" she sniffled. "I told you we'd do it!"

"I know but I didn't think we could do it that fast!" Kyo laughed through tears, and kissed Tohru.

"It…it was our love. Our love is stronger than anything! You love me…the outsider…and I love you…the cat…of the Zodiac!" Tohru smiled and took Kyo's left wrist in her hands. "You see? Your beads…you never really needed them! In the inside…you were always there. You were the one…I fell in love with…who was always there."

"You were always there for me too," Kyo responded. "When ever you weren't around…I always had a feeling of emptiness inside. But when you were there…I was happy…I was content…I was in love. You were the person who I couldn't live without. What ever happens in the future…happens. Things are going to change. Things are going to happen, good and bad…but I vow that nothing will ever go between us."

"I vow that too. Nothing…" Tohru smiled again, wiping away the tears from her eyes. "You're right, Kyo…things are going to change. They're going to change…for the better…!"

Owari


End file.
